


Эксперимент

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нефиалочный Кларк</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

Кларк с горящими от восторга глазами взахлеб делиться впечатлениями о проведенных выходных вместе с Лексом. Метрополис. Знаменитый футбольный стадион Акул. Президентская ложа. Поле как на ладони. Лучшие бургеры. И шоколад. И бутылки колы в серебряном ведерке со льдом. Автограф сессия со знаменитыми игроками. Слова льются и льются из обычно неразговорчивого приятеля, а Хлоя давит смешок. Совсем как девчонки сплетницы из высшей школы Смоллвилля, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Кларк замолкает на середине слова и вопросительно смотрит.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Но Кларк же видит, что у загадочного молчания уши торчат, и Хлое явно не терпится поделиться.  
  
\- Что? Хлоя, не томи!  
  
Девушка расплывается в улыбке законченного сорванца и тащит к компьютеру. Раскрывает окна поисковика, вытаскивает на экран какие-то документы.  
  
\- Я вчера искала светские новости, - и, отвечая на укоризненный взгляд Кларка, быстро добавляет, - для статьи. Нечего быть таким снобом! – к сожалению, тычок под ребра не заставляет друга даже моргнуть.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- Ты знал, что Лекс интересуется мужчинами?  
  
\- Лекс всем интересуется.  
  
\- Не будь дураком, Кларк! – Хлоя делает страшные глаза и поджимает губы. – В этом смысле интересуется.  
  
\- С чего ты взяла?!  
  
\- Нарыла в таблоидах. Пять романов со времени окончания академии Эксельсинор. И это только то, что накопали папарацци.  
  
Кларк презрительно и недоверчиво фыркает:  
  
\- Подумаешь. В желтой прессе еще и не такое напишут. Про пришельцев. Или крокодилов в канализации.  
  
\- Да? А как тебе три протокола полиции о задержании Лекса Лютора в ночных клубах за непристойное поведение? А точнее за секс в общественном месте …., - Хлоя сделала многозначительную паузу, только барабанную дробь не отбила,- … с парнем по имени Крис. А потом был Джим, а потом Стэн. Такое не подделаешь. Лайнел конечно заплатил кому надо, чтобы ничего не всплыло, но записи-то остались! Так что будь осторожен со своим другом. Кто его знает, может он на тебя глаз положил. В этом смысле!  
  
Хлоя победно смотрит, но Кларк не выглядит шокированным или напуганным. Он лишь слегка озадачен, словно обдумывает какой-то план.  
  
\- Ты считаешь, что быть геем плохо? Неприлично? Неправильно?  
  
\- Нет, - Хлоя морщится, она терпеть не может, когда ее подозревают в ксенофобских настроениях, она открыта для нового. Но пытливый взгляд друга не дает отделаться простым «нет». – Нет, конечно. Если это твой выбор. Каждый имеет право любить кого захочет. Просто романы Лекса всегда заканчиваются плохо.  
  
\- Т.е. он богатый и красивый, вскружит мне голову, соблазнит и бросит? – Кларк иронично улыбается.  
  
\- Да. Примерно так. Такое ведь бывает не только с девушками. Так что не расслабляйся.  
  
Хлоя показывает язык и скрывается за дверью «Факела», оставляя Кларка в задумчивости. У него много информации для размышлений. После лета в под красным криптонитом Метрополисе у младшего Кента немало проблем. Личных проблем. Он слишком много узнал о себе и своих желаниях. И хотя до постели ни с кем не дошло, Кларк понял, что его одинаково тянет и к женщинам и к мужчинам. Наверное, все дело в его необычной физиологии и происхождении. Но ничего спрашивать у Джор-Эла он не собирается, а проблему надо решать. Его сексуальные аппетиты растут, и только собственной руки и фантазии уже не хватает. С девочками все сложно. Они загадочные. Они сами не знают чего хотят. И неясно, что им нужно от отношений. Той же Лане. Или Хлое. С парнями тоже не просто. Но, по крайней мере, более понятно. Более привычно.  
  
Правда, экспериментировать в Смоллвилле с собственной ориентацией Кларк бы не решился. Маленький город. Сплетни, пересуды, косые взгляды. Неприятности для родителей. Их и так слишком много из-за его тайны и происхождения. Но Лекс его друг. И он парень. И у него давно никого не было. И вряд ли появится в ближайшее время после Хелен Брайт. Возможно, они смогут помочь друг другу? Только вот как заставить друга посмотреть на Кларка с этой стороны? Кларк никогда не ощущал сексуальной заинтересованности Лекса к себе. Даже намеков. Стоило основательно подумать, прежде чем начать действовать. Может он просто не во вкусе Лекса? Кларк тяжело вздохнул. Скорее всего. Кому могут нравиться высокие лохматые дылды?

  
  
***

  
  
Лекс замер на месте. Не поверил своим глазам, а потом медленно перевел взгляд. Посчитал до десяти, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
«Не смотреть! – думал он. – Думать о Лайнеле. О совете директоров. О метеоритных фриках и опасности, которую они представляют». Дыхание чуть успокоилось. Ощущения внутри надежно спрятались. Желания отошли на второй план. Он же не хотел потерять то, что у него было? Ведь, правда?  
  
\- А, Лекс, привет! Я сейчас!  
  
Амбар. Второй этаж. Кларк стоит около телескопа, ослепительно улыбаясь почти обнаженный. Одновременно пытаясь натянуть на себя джинсы и дотянуться до футболки, лежащей на полу. Склонившись в весьма недвусмысленной позе. Выставив свой роскошный тыл напоказ. Обычно скрытая мешковатыми штанами задница весьма аппетитна. У Лекса наполняется слюной рот, и он едва успевает сглатывать. Он замечает над ягодицами совершенно очаровательные ямочки, прежде чем они прячутся за плотной тканью. Спина. Лекс снова прикрывает глаза, плотнее запахивая длинный френч, незаметно поправляя потяжелевший член. Он успевает заметить, что мощные мускулы идеально сужаются к низу от невероятно широких плеч. Когда Кларк поднимает глаза, Лекс уже совершенно спокоен. Возможно, он выдает желаемое за действительное, но на подвижном лице друга мелькает тень разочарования, впрочем, она почти сразу исчезает за радостной улыбкой.  
  
\- Облился с головы до ног, вот и пришлось переодеться. Ты по делу?  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
У Лекса улетучились все мысли после этого незамысловатого стриптиза. Зачем он здесь? Ах, да!  
  
\- Решил проведать.  
  
\- Присаживайся, - глаза Кларка светятся искренней, неподдельной радостью. Молодому миллиардеру становится стыдно за свои мысли и чувства. Словно он припрятал увесистый булыжник за пазухой. Впрочем, так оно и есть. И от Кларка ему нужна не только его дружба или его тайна. Далеко не только они. Но он запирает свои желания под замок и готовится насладиться общением.

  
  
***

  
  
\- Принес! Держи! – цветы из теплицы Марты Кенты возможно не так роскошны, как орхидеи в его оранжерее. Но это первые тюльпаны в Смоллвилле после долгой зимы. Хрупкие. Нежные. Белые. Символы невинности и чистоты. Всего того что так присуще посыльному, который их доставил.  
  
Или нет?  
  
Школьный рюкзак с оглушающим грохотом падает на пол. Кларк в замок пришел с поручением от матери перед учебой. Он слишком нагружен ящиками и не знает, куда их поставить, и не может собрать все, что выпало из рюкзака. Он неуклюже пытается остановить Лекса, но балансируя со своим драгоценным грузом в руках, не успевает помешать другу помочь с выпавшими учебниками и тетрадями.  
  
И не только.  
  
Лекс с удивлением обнаруживает среди вполне предсказуемых книг - руководство по психологии однополого секса для подростков и пару гей-журналов. Он разворачивается спиной к гостю, чтобы не показать, как у него трясутся руки, пока он сгребает оставшуюся макулатуру, ручки, карандаши и всяческие мальчишеские мелочи. Он делает все как можно медленнее, приводя дыхание в норму, успокаивая свои эмоции. Руководство кладет на стол. Он должен знать. Хотя бы спросить. И контролируя лицо и голос, задает вопрос, как можно небрежнее, кивая на предмет своего интереса.  
  
\- Школьный проект?  
  
У Кларка немного ломается голос. Словно он чем-то расстроен. В глазах легкая грусть и потеря. Надежды?  
  
\- Нет! Да…– он быстро поправляется и, наконец, освобождается от тяжелых ящиков. Цветы даже в скромной деревянной таре хорошо смотрятся в кабинете замка. Быстро прячет книжку, может даже слишком быстро, чуть краснея и немного смущаясь. – Дополнительные занятия по психологии.  
  
\- Узнал для себя что-то новое? – Лекс спрашивает, почти равнодушно, но внутренне подбираясь.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
И Кларк стремительно отступает, отговариваясь тем, что опаздывает. Словно полководец проигравший битву и торопливо спасающий остатки своих войск.

  
  
***

  
  
\- Твоя кухарка разрешила мне принести тебе завтрак! Вот уж не знал, что ты такая неженка и любишь кофе в постель!  
  
«Только не это!» Лекс мысленно стонет и падает обратно в кровать, зарываясь в подушки. Кларк, сияющий как новенький цент, стоит на пороге спальни с подносом в руках. Через минуту под тяжелой тушкой высокого подростка прогибается матрас. Кларк с довольным видом садится на край, пристраивая там же поднос, и тянется, чтобы распаковать из-под одеял друга. Попутно задевая сначала рукой, а потом проезжаясь грудью по утреннему стояку. От столь приятного соседства тело бунтует и требует своего. В полной мере. И неважно, что случится потом. Терпеть больше нет сил.  
  
\- Хватит! - он рявкает с такой яростью и возбуждением, что даже пугается звука своего голоса. Откидывает одеяло и резким движением опрокидывает Кларка на кровать, вжимаясь поцелуем в невозможные губы. О которых мечтал уже пару лет подряд. Его так затягивает, что он даже не успевает опомниться. А когда приходит в себя и находит силы вырваться из поцелуя, понимает, что его плечи и спину оглаживают горячие руки. Он осторожно открывает глаза и видит расплывающегося в довольной ухмылке Кларка.  
  
\- Так ты специально? Ты меня провоцировал?  
  
Открытие становится почти откровением. Легкий кивок подтверждает невероятную по своей сути догадку.  
  
\- Я и надеяться не мог, что ты сорвешься. Думал, что не в твоем вкусе.  
  
Кларк легко чмокает в подбородок и, смутившись своей смелости, утыкается лбом ему в грудь.  
  
\- Ты не обижаешься?  
  
Он еще спрашивает!  
  
\- Обижаюсь! - Большое тело в объятиях вздрагивает, и Кларк пробует выбраться из-под Лекса, но его твердо удерживают. Лекс приподнимает лицо друга за подбородок, смотрит в испуганные глаза. – И за это ты будешь долго расплачиваться, - большой палец обводит нижнюю губу и настойчиво просится внутрь. Кларк облизывает подушечку, добиваясь глухого ответного стона, и во взгляде появляется понимание.  
  
\- Я готов!  
  
\- И не пожалеешь?  
  
\- Нисколько!


End file.
